Fireflies
by Harpygirl91
Summary: Simpily put a HotaruMarik oneshot


Harpygirl91- this is only a one-shot and not a fanfic! I love this couple! It's my absolute favorite. I love it even more than Hotaru/Sesshomaru.

Marik- Then why haven't you written one yet?

Harpygirl91- Because. Now let's get on with my Hotaru/Marik one-shot! Oh and I don't' own Yu-gi-oh or Sailor moon. Because if I did I'd find some way to put Hotaru and Marik together.

------------------Untitled (What? I can't think of a title.)---------------------------------

'I'm going to take over your body again Hikari.' Said the malicious voice of Marik's Yami,' count on it you can't escape!'

"I'm not going to let you take over me again!" Marik shouted as he fell to his knees and held his hand in two hands. He was thankful it was nighttime and nobody was in the park.

'You know it's useless.' Yami Marik taunted,' you're weak and useless.'

"No! I'm not going to let you hurt anybody ever again!" Marik shouted then he stood up and ran. His white shirt clashing with his black pants and boots he got to the middle of the park then he collapsed again. He let out an angry scream as he held his hand and tried to fight off Yami Marik. Then he froze as he heard light footsteps that signaled that somebody was running in his direction. Marik looked up to see a girl approaching him. She looked to be his age. She had short black-purple hair, snow-white skin, large purple eyes, and she was wearing a black dress that reached mid-thigh and black boots.

Hotaru had been walking in the park trying to forget about everything. As she was peacefully walking she heard shouts at different times and had finally decided to see the source of the screams. She pulled out her henshin wand and prayed that she would have enough strength to get to whoever was screaming. She froze as she saw a boy her age on his knees and holding his head. He had sandy blonde hair and light violet eyes. Hotaru found herself moving towards him slowly.

"Go away." Marik said to the girl. He didn't want to get her hurt by Yami Marik.

"What's wrong?" Hotaru gently asked as she moved closer to him then knelt down and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Marik stood up and brushed her hand off of his shoulder. "It's my problem not…AGHH!" Marik screamed as Yami Marik nearly took control and it was taking all of Marik's strength to hold him back from gaining control again.

"Let me help you." Hotaru said then she sensed the evil that was about to take over him. Hotaru took his hand gently but he jerked his hand away.

"There's nothing you can do." Marik said coldly," I have to do this alone."

"Iie." Hotaru said stubbornly as she shook her head," Somebody has to help you!" (Creepy part coming up) Hotaru froze as Marik's hair started to practically stand up on its own when it stopped his hair was standing up at angles. He turned to face her and Hotaru saw the evilness in his eyes.

'NO! RUN!' Marik shouted and tried to regain control over his body,' I WON'T LET YOU HURT HER!'

Yami Marik laughed evilly at Hotaru as she started to back away. "Fool." He said as he walked closer and closer to Hotaru," Trying to help my Hikari. It's useless."

Hotaru gasped as she backed into a tree and Yami Marik grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. "So beautiful, so innocent." He whispered before laughing evilly again. Hotaru was scared know and tried to get out of his iron grasp. "It's useless." He whispered again then smirked evilly," I can't wait to taste your blood."

Hotaru couldn't move as he pulled her closer until their chests were touching. 'Saturn help me!' Hotaru mind shouted then her symbol glowed on her forhead and encased Yami Marik.

"What!" Yami Marik shouted as he was incased in light then he felt himself falling into darkness to be banished forever.

Hotaru blushed as she sensed the evil go away and Marik's hand that was on her wrist fall to hold her hand.

Marik eyes slowly opened and looked into Hotaru's eyes. "What did you do?" Marik asked.

"Is he gone?" Hotaru asked.

"Yes. Now what did you do?" Marik asked as he put his hands on Hotaru's shoulders.

"I- I don't know. One minute he was threatening me the next this light appeared and he was gone." Hotaru said. Hotaru blushed as Marik hugged her tightly.

"Thank you, thank you." Marik said as he buried his face against her neck and smiled," Thank you."

"Why?" Hotaru asked blushing at their position," Eck!" Hotaru squeaked as they fell over with Marik on top of her. (8glares8 9in low voice9 don't even think it or else….)

Both teens' faces turned a bright red but then Marik leaned forward and whispered in her ear," Thank you for sending away my Yami." Marik pulled his head up so he could see into her eyes again. For the second time that night he felt himself drowning in the purple seas. He had to find a way to repay her then and idea came to his mind and he gently kissed her lips.

Hotaru's eyes widened as he kissed her then her eyes slowly closed and she wrapped her arms around his neck. 'Who is this girl?' Hotaru gasped realizing she could tell what he was thinking. 'What's your name?' Hotaru asked hoping he could hear her thoughts as well.

'Marik.' He thought as he continued to kiss her. Then he pulled away from her lips and kissed her along her jawline. "What's your name?" He asked as he stopped kissing her jawline.

"Hotaru." Hotaru said and closed her eyes," Why'd you kiss me?"

"To thank you." Marik said then he got off of her blushing as he helped her up," I- I'm sorry if you have a boyfriend or you didn't want to be kissed."

"I don't have a boyfriend and that kiss was just sudden." Hotaru said blushing as she realized he still was holding her hand.

"Umm uh…" they both said as they let go of the others hand.

"You don't know how much it means that you sent my yami away." Marik said just barely loud enough that Hotaru could hear.

Hotaru blinked and walked closer to Marik," Tell me then."

"He was born of my anger, my hatred, and my pain." Marik said," he killed my father and tried to help everyone close to me. He once tried to take over the world. But the pharaoh sealed him away but he came back. And now he tried to take over me again and then you somehow sent him back to the shadows."

"I- I'm the princess of darkness." Hotaru said looking at the ground.

"I could've mistaken you for an angel." Marik said smiling at her. (Marik is so hot!) Hotaru blushed as Marik pushed some of her hair behind her ear and then she noticed his eyes were looking at her eyes before they moved down to look at her lips then back up at her eyes. Hotaru blushed even more when she realized he was asking her permission to kiss her then Hotaru nodded very slowly and Marik leaned forward and gently kissed her. As two fireflies flew off into the moonlight.

---the end---

Harpygirl91- Yeah it's done. So what do you think reviewers should I make a Hotaru/Marik story after I finish two other stories? Or should I write a Yami Bakura/Hotaru/Bakura story first? Oh well Ja Ne!


End file.
